Letters to you
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: 1-shot. What was going on in Ginny Weasley's head when her boyfriend - who just so happened to be Harry Potter - sets out on a quest to destroy horcruxes, with her best friend and brother with him! The three people she loves the most are gone, and being under age there's nothing she can do about it. These are her letters to Harry, helping her keep her sanity every step of the way.


**Letters to you. **

**One-Shot. What was going on in Ginny Weasley's head when her boyfriend, who just so happened to be the Boy who Lived, sets out on a quest to destroy voldemort's horcruxes – knowing that her best friend and brother are with him too? That the three people she loves the most in the world are gone – and being underage – there's nothing she can do about it? **

**These are the letters Ginny wrote to Harry specifically – from the day of the death-eater attack to the battle of Hogwarts. **

_Harry. _

_Your safe, promise me your safe. And Ron, and Hermione.  
What happened today has been a blur; the death eaters torched our garden. Thought you'd want to know no one died, well, everyone who's of age killed a few death eaters – but no one important.  
Send me something, a patronus, just something, to prove to me you're OK. I love you _

_Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_I've been listening to the radio, you're alive – that much is clear. Or there wouldn't be so many reports about you, most of them are death eater infiltrated – saying how we're all doomed as even you have fled you-know-who – but there is the odd one that tells the truth. That you're fighting to defeat him, they don't say a word about Ron and Hermione – unless the other side's listening in, and works out Hermione hasn't actually emigrated and Ron doesn't really have sparigot – It's called Potterwatch. Check it out some time. _

_Love you always._

_Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_Back to Hogwarts for my sixth year, but I'm not anticipating it like I used to. With Dumbledore gone and Snape as headmaster – I'm sure that we'll be learning the unforgivable curses, poisons and more that I dread to think of. It's required by order of You-Know-Who now, that each child between the age of 11 and 17 go to Hogwarts, it's no longer optional – not showing up's punishable by death, and that means your entire family, not just you. I wouldn't go if it weren't for the new rule, but I swear I'll be a rebel as safely as possible, for you Harry, I'll fight. _

_Lots of love _

_Ginny xx_

_Harry. _

_First day of Hogwarts. Someone stopped the train, a death eater. Neville was so brave; imagine shouting at a death eater! They did nothing but search for you, when you were nowhere to be found, they just dis-apperated. Saving their fury for Hogwarts I imagine. We were forced at the feast to stand and listen to Snape, even clap at his speech "...Finally, with Dumbledore gone – a new, better era of purebloods will emerge..." I feared for each muggle born till I realised that not a single muggle-born had turned up – probably on the run. The corridors are no longer lit and bright, cheerful and bubbly like they once were. It's like a prison.  
Lessons are the worst Harry; we were taught how to create inferi at some point – A few of us managed it, including myself, I never want to relive it. The others that failed or refused were sent to the Carrows. They like punishment, the Carrows – everyone came back bruised and at least 10cm taller. _

_Good luck Harry, please survive and please, please get these horcruxes. Please destroy him._

_Love Ginny xxx_

_Harry. _

_Half way through the first week, but I feel as if I've never known Hogwarts any other way. Today we were forced to practice the cruciatas curse...On first years. Neville was brave once more, refusing to do so – I defied them too – but not in the same way. I'd cast the curse to the wall and the first year I was assigned with would pretend to writher in pain. Neville's plan was brave, but nowhere near as smart as mine – he got sent to the Carrows. Came back with bruises all over, a huge cut slashed across his face and by the looks of things, he'd been tortured to __nearly__ the same state as his parents. _

_Missing you Harry, don't give up. _

_Love you, _

_Ginny x_

_Harry. _

_Neville disappeared last week, had the entire castles teachers death eaters and returning ones alike searching for him. I swear I saw Flitwick with him at some point, but he shooed Neville away "...hide boy, while you still can." Well hide Neville did, we couldn't find him for days – and every death eater was so ticked off they were abusing us for no reason, one minute you'd be walking down the corridor and the next you'd be gasping for air as your crucio'd by a death eater.  
He hid in the best place.  
I was in the common room when a hole appeared in the wall, Neville was there. "Quick!" He hissed, Luna and a few other Ravenclaw's were behind him, along with some Hufflepuff's. I noted that no Slytherin's were there. I, along with every other Gryffindor that was in the common room, squeezed into the tunnel. It expanded as Neville said "we need more space for us all to fit." Turns out he was in the room of requirement, and he'd asked for tunnels to each of the common rooms except Slytherin's. He'd already got Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, as they were closest to him, then he came for the Gryffindor's.  
It's absolutely brilliant Harry, we can come in and out, but Death-Eaters can't get in at all! We've put up so many charms you taught us in our fifth year, added with the properties of the Room of Requirement, they can't penetrate the walls – but even if they could it wouldn't matter. Slowly all the students in the school begun to disappear and come in with us, causing the ROR to grow at our command, until only the teachers, death eaters and Slytherin's were left – and they have no idea where the Hell we are!  
We can't summon food, but Neville got a tunnel in Hogsmeade – an old house belonging to Aberforth Dumbledore – yeah I know Harry! Dumbledore's brother! Well he makes us food, it's disgusting actually – but if it's the price of living in here, then I'll pay it.  
Wow, this was a long one. I just needed to tell you. I hope you; Ron and Hermione are OK too – any luck destroying those Horcruxes yet? Hope so. I don't want to be living in the ROR off of Aberforth's mush forever. _

_Loving you forever,_

_Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_Your back. I have no idea why I'm even writing to you when I could speak to you in person! But I guess it's just easier to talk to you this way. How are __we__ supposed to get hold of a Ravenclaw Horcruxe though? Especially if Luna's right – and that it is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem, I mean, it's been missing for __how__ many years now? But I'll help you, and stand by you every step of the way._

_I love you; you have no idea how amazing it is to see you again. To hear your voice again._

_Oh, and you need a shave sweetheart._

_Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_Where are you!? I'm going mad in here! I want to fight! You've been fighting since you were eleven, but I can't fight though I'm sixteen? I don't care if you're the boy who lived! The only special powers that scar gives you is parceltounge, read he-who-must-not-be-named's mind and a celebrate status. All of which doesn't really help in a battle, does it? (Unless you're leading an army of snakes, and last I checked, you're not) I swear if I have to break this door down I am getting out to fight!_

_Love you – as much as you irritate me. _

_Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_Oh is it true? Hermione and Ron said that you'd given yourself you-know-who! Why! Why Harry? What about us? We need you; you're our only chance of survival! I don't care about Voldemorts threat, that's what he's doing anyway isn't it? Trying to kill us just to get to you!  
Oh, I'm sorry for shouting – Harry – Just come back from the dead again, this one last time. If not for the rest of them...For me? _

_Love you forever, and I mean that Harry Potter – till the day we both die – as I swear, you will not die on me just yet!_

_Ginny xxxxxxxxxx_

_Harry._

_You miracle, miracle man! How did you escape?! I mean, one minute Neville's doing a grand speech (I saw Luna's eyes go all gooey, but then again – that might just be Luna Lovegood being Luna Lovegood) and the next, you've left Hagrid's arms! Voldemort (yes, I'm saying him name now, I'm already on his hit list, so why not?) was furious – I mean furious! And when you showed up to save me just after mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange (I swear '...NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' Will become a Weasley household phrase till the end of time) I could have died of happiness! _

_I love you, truly, more than anyone else. _

_Love Ginny x _

_Harry. _

_I...I can't believe it! I always knew you'd kill him, I always knew it, but seeing it – it took me a while to get my head around it.  
I promise you that once you've recovered – once we've all recovered – we'll live on, together. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who killed Voldemort, the boy who stole my heart. _

_Your loving Ginny xx _

**You like? Love? So-so? Dislike? Hate?  
Well then please rate!  
Hey, I'm a poet - and I had no idea! ~KatnissMellarkD12**


End file.
